


Kiss

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Busier. Faster.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 18, 2006. 'Kiss'

Yazoo slid from his chair and dropped the book he'd only been half-reading so that the pages were splayed over the arm. He doubted he'd ever get back to it - things were... busier these days.

"What?" Loz asked, watching Yazoo.

"You," Yazoo replied before pulling his gloves off one at a time, grabbing the middle finger between his teeth to free leather from skin. He let them fall from his mouth to the floor, ignoring them as he reached to pull the towel from around Loz's waist.

There. Naked.

"But..."

The towel pooled on the floor at Loz's feet, dragging just a bit when Loz didn't step up enough to clear it as Yazoo pulled him over to the twin bed they never had any problem sharing.

One body. They could already move as though they were only one being and Yazoo felt his own body's interest in at least connecting - joining with Loz... even if it wasn't permanent.

"Lay down," Yazoo told him before climbing onto the bed as well. It always creaked under their weight, but Yazoo couldn't see any shame in their actions. They'd share everything, in the end.

Licking the outline of Loz's mouth, Yazoo liked the moan that went with his action. He liked Loz's hands resting on his back, large and heavy and slowly slipping downward. Not rushing the kiss, he nipped at Loz's lower lip, wondering if Loz would let him bite hard enough to taste blood.

But it wasn't the time to try. He could feel Loz's impatience and responded by pushing his tongue between Loz's lips to force them apart. Loz echoed quickly, catching Yazoo's tongue to suck on it.

Yazoo knew that he was wearing too much clothing. But he hadn't expected Loz to be quite so... willing.

But their days were busier. Things were moving faster.

He broke the kiss only to instigate another, fiercer one.

And he knew he wouldn't get back to that book anytime soon.


End file.
